Natural to Be Lonely
by ByeByeRainBird
Summary: Every day she lives a facade. Every day he hides the truth. Together they have the chance to overcome the masks they've been hiding behind all along. Remus/OC and Sirius/OC.
1. Secret Owl Post Admirers

**A/N: Good morning, Good afternoon, and Good night~ I have taken a temporary/possibly permanent break from my Beatle fics (and originally I planned to cease existing on the site altogether,) but I'm back with a fresh idea for a different fandom, my original calling for why I joined the fanfiction world to begin with: Harry Potter. (: I was thinking about how the books have themes, and good morals: the wise words of Albus Dumbledore can apply to anyone in need of knowledge! And, as a Ravenclaw, I started to think about a theme for this fic that could actually be more than just a good read for humour or romantic purposes! I want to write something that would have a positive impact on whoever comes across this… **

**Anyway, read on~ Questions, comments, and all that jazz can be included in a PM or a lovely Review that I will gladly appreciate! :D Encouragement is a powerful motivator, y'know. (;**

**Cheers,  
Kay(:**

**NATURAL TO BE LONELY**

_By Kay Marie Starr_

CHAPTER ONE: "_Secret Owl Post Admirers"_

~1975, Late Summer

_August 30__th__  
Amie's Room, England_

"Amie, could you _please_ put that book down and pay attention! I'm freaking out here! He asked me! He FINALLY asked me! I SAID YES!" A spazzing tall blonde, her face flushed with excited blush, bounces on her tip toes with anticipation in her best friend's bedroom. When she fails to earn the brunette's, Amie's, attention, the blonde notices Muggle ear buds poking out of her ears. Quickly she yanks them out and shouts loudly, "AMELIA!"

"Hum?" Amelia Sweet, nicely reclining against her bed pillows, ignores the pain of the removal of her ear buds and reluctantly takes her concentrated stare off the entrancing words of her Muggle novel to look up at her best friend, Karlie Rivers. "What'd you do that for, now?"

The blonde rolls her eyes, agitated that not one word has penetrated Amie's attention because of the foolish Muggle contraption that blasts music and disrupts responsiveness. The girl has a terrible habit of getting lost in music and literature. She sighs and takes Amie's slender hands, holding her ice blue gaze against Amie's wide-eyed innocent stare. "Amelia, my bookworm of a heart-sister, I got his letter in the owl post today. Oh, and I now have a boyfriend." That last sentence, she adds as if it was a last minute thought.

A bright smile stretches across Amie's face as she tackles Karlie into a tight killer hug. "I KNEW HE WOULD ASK YOU, I JUST KNEW IT!" She giggles as her sister struggles for air and releases her graciously. "So," Amie immediately bounces onto her feet with purpose, abandoning her novel and Muggle music as she faces Karlie, who sits neatly on the edge of Amie's bed, "When do I finally get to meet this mystery wizard you fancy so much? I'm _dying_ to know who he is! You won't tell me his name, what he looks like, what House he's in! I know nothing of this boy!" Flustered and over-enthusiastic as she always is with her closest friends, Amelia bubbles with eagerness and joy at the latest news of her sister's summer fling.

Karlie grins up at her knowingly. Amelia has been told very little about the boy she's been owl-posting all summer. Karlie's reasons for not identifying the young wizard are quite rational: Amelia absolutely LOATHES him for his bad reputation with young witches, school rules, detentions, and causing food fights in the Great Hall (on one account, chucking a pumpkin pasty down the front of Amie's blouse in Fourth Year.) In other words, Amelia has felt nothing but bad vibrations about the Gryiffindor Sixth Year, Sirius Black, who just so happens to now be dating her best friend/heart-sister, Karlie Rivers, but she doesn't know it.

"Just wait till we get to the Platform, love," Karlie says with a kind smile as she secretly enjoys the sight of Amelia pacing around her bedroom with impatience. Surprises and mysteries are not good friends to the energetic brunette.

"Just tell me what House he's in!" Amie stomps her foot childishly, tired of the waiting. For a sixteen year old, she's much too rambunctious at times, highly contrary to her usual quiet attitude. "I hate it when you keep stuff from me, especially when that stuff is BOYS!" she wails like a toddler wanting to open a Christmas gift on Christmas Eve.

Karlie stifles a giggle and uses her charming sarcasm as she examines Amie's abandoned novel. "He's definitely in Hufflepuff, of course." A smirk plays at her lips as her fingers languidly flip through the pages.

Amie rolls her eyes as she browses her bookcase in a bored manner, "You're a horrid liar, Rivers. Hope you know that." She huffs, disappointed that she has once again failed to have her way.

Her heart-sister winks teasingly. "Spoilers, Sweetie. You can wait another two days, can't you?"

Amelia throws a book at her in negative response.

**A/N: So… Have any idea how Amie's gonna respond to the revealing of Sirius being Karlie's new boyfriend? (: And don't worry, I don't plan to write short chapters often, but it may happen every now and then. This was just a starter for you guys to get to know the girls! **

**Oh and FYI: Karlie and Amie aren't real sisters, but "heart-sisters." They're basically best friends who act like they're related lol.**

**("Sweetie" is Karlie's name for Amie when they address each other by surnames, because Amelia's is Sweet. Sometimes Amie calls Karlie "Fishpond" since her last name is Rivers.)**

**Reviews are gladly accepted with a warm hug and a kind smile! (:**

**Cheers,  
Kay(: **


	2. Meet the Marauders

**A/N: Well, here's chapter two! Thanks for the two of you who reviewed (: Maybe we can possibly get a little more feedback…? I think I deserve it since I wrote more than that little teaser last chapter haha. XD**

**Cheers,  
Kay(:**

**NATURAL TO BE LONELY**

CHAPTER TWO: _"Meet the Marauders"_

~1975, First Day of Term

_September 1__st__  
Platform 9 ¾_

Sirius Black runs through the platform barrier with his trolley towing his trunk and owl. He doesn't dare glance back at his parents, as if they care to see him off in the first place. Hogwarts is his place of freedom, home with a much better family awaiting his return. When he crosses over the familiar environment engulfs his surroundings, and how Sirius loves it! He spots Remus Lupin with Peter Pettigrew; both looking a bit lost and set to the side. Remus watches the other students with a timid smile, and Sirius knows why. Being a werewolf and feeling secretly shunned from the majority of the school's population is a horrible feeling he can imagine. Every so often Sirius and James have to remind the shaggy haired Gryffindor that he isn't suffering through this alone; that he is indeed loved and accepted. These moments usually happen late at night during Remus' night terrors that occur near the time of the full moon.

"'Ey, Moony!" Sirius shouts across the platform and slams Lupin back down on earth. The faraway look morphs into a bright smile as his friend tows his trolley over to him and Peter.

"Got your letter," Remus grins, wagging his eyebrows at his best mate. Sirius punches him lightly on the arm, making the young werewolf chuckle with a playful smirk. "Am I embarrassing you, dear Padfoot?"

"Oh, sod off and go snog Pete or somethin'," Sirius grumbles, rolling his eyes as he turns his attention to the mass of returning and new Hogwarts students; searching for a certain Gryffindor girl. Peter makes a whimper-like sound and goggles his eyes obnoxiously, clearly not understanding the jab was a joke.

Remus ignores the retort and shakes his head, a grin still plastered on his scarred face. "James should be coming along soon, the train leaves in fifteen minutes or so," he casually states, glancing around at the numerous heads that bob around the platform; families saying their goodbyes and new First Years shyly boarding the Hogwarts Express. He hardly pays attention to them, but looks for a "blonde, tall, and gorgeous Gryffindor" Sirius had described in all of his letters throughout the summer:

'_She's absolutely gorgeous, Moony! Quite a fine catch, I must admit. And she's in _OUR_ House! The deal's sealed, man! I'm all for her, and I can't wait to get my hands tangled in that luscious gold mess… Am I makin' you gag, mate? Eat it up while you can and get used to it, 'cos this year is gonna taste a lot like soddy romantic shite. Did I mention she's almost my height? Pretty tall for a girl…'_

The werewolf had laughed through reading that sappy letter last night. What a change in Sirius' cocky behaviour! Well… Not necessarily. This girl might have boosted Padfoot's conceited attitude quite a bit in Remus' opinion. He's just as crazy as James is about Lily Evans. The only difference is that Sirius won the girl over, whereas James has not.

"'OI! RIVERS!"

In one moment Sirius was standing next to Remus and Peter, and in a split second of spotting his new girl he was gone in a flash. Remus blinks, looking confused like Pete was with Sirius' taunt earlier. Peter shifts awkwardly, unsure if he is to follow his friend or stay with Lupin.

...

Aimee had crossed over onto the platform right after Karlie. Three seconds after reuniting with her sister, who had smiled and continued to look around for "Mystery Man", did she hear Karlie's surname shouted by one voice she definitely recognizes instantly.

It doesn't take long for Sirius to literally run into Karlie and pull her into his arms. Karlie laughs, embracing him back and nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. Aimee freezes, surprised and caught off guard. She stays silent when the couple parts.

Karlie, holding Black's hand and smiling proudly, turns to her heart sister and nods, "This is him."

Sirius winks at Amelia, "'Ello, Sweetie Pie."

Aimee stiffens. That name… That wretched name he always calls her in the corridors and in classes at school… She can't stand it, and he knows very well what it does to her. She always makes an outburst, tells him to shove off and leave her alone; which makes Karlie laugh because her reactions are always hilarious to watch. Not this time, though. Amelia doesn't say a thing, or acknowledges the name at all. "Hullo," she barely murmurs in an audible voice. That's all she can say, and it's not even what she _wants _to say. Her greeting was automatic and unfeeling.

Karlie hardly notices her tone. She's blind with puppy love for Sirius Black, and that makes Amelia absolutely furious. Karlie _always_ knows when Aimee's upset, and vice versa.

"Say we board onto the train, then?" Sirius suggests happily, looking at Karlie with a cheery smile. Aimee internally blanches at the sight of his arm wrapped around her sister's waist. Of course, Amelia deems Karlie as an intelligent young witch, but this- what do you even call THIS?- This crazy happenstance of EW OHMIGOD WHY is NOT a smart move! It's bloody stupid, that's what it is! Not smart, but STUPID.

Reluctantly, Amelia Sweet follows her best friend and that arse of an idiot Black towards the Hogwarts Express.

...

Remus had spotted James Potter shortly after Sirius had found his Karlie. Upon seeing their best mate enjoying his time with his girl, the three Marauders decided to board the Hogwarts Express and book a compartment before all the good spaces were filled.

"She's okay, yeah?" James starts casually after they settle into a decent compartment on the train. He plays catch with his snitch in a lazy fashion with Remus and Peter as they wait for Sirius to find them. When the other two don't answer his attempt to start a chat he elaborates, "That girl he's with, Carol or whatever her name is? She's okay, yeah?"

"Karlie, I believe is her name," Remus corrects. "She seems to make Padfoot pretty happy." He tosses the snitch to Peter.

"She's pretty." Peter shrugs and clumsily tosses the snitch back to James.

"Yeah," James sighs as he expertly rescues the golden ball from falling to the floor.

Remus remembers a third member to the Sirius/Karlie party: a brunette witch who was a couple inches shorter than Karlie. He furrows his brow, not recalling anything else appearance wise about her. "She had a friend with her, didn't she?" he asks James as he catches the snitch again. "Didn't look familiar-"

"Finally found you!" Sirius' doggy grin appears out of nowhere as he bursts through the sliding compartment door, and he isn't alone. Karlie Rivers walks in right along with him, smiling in greeting to the three young wizards. And shy Amelia follows, too. She smiles at the boys, but with less chipper enthusiasm like her sister.

"So this is what you've been doin', eh Padfoot?" James laughs, patting his best friend on the back as Sirius sits next to him. "Been looking for girls for all of us, haven't you?" he winks, nudging Remus on his other side, whose face gains a little colour.

"I had to hex him a few times to get him to board the train!" Karlie giggles at James Potter's joking manner as she settles across from Sirius and next to Peter. Aimee quietly seats herself across from Remus on Peter's other side. She watches outside the window with a blank expression.

James leans forward to shake hands with Karlie, "James Potter: Gryffindor. I've seen you around in the Common Room a few times!"

Karlie beams and nods, "Karlie Rivers, and yes I definitely remember your face." She points to her heart sister, "This is my best mate, Amelia Sweet. She's in Ravenclaw." Aimee tears her gaze away from the window to nod and smile at the boys:

"Hullo," she greets quietly like before. Her attention goes back to the window, and she watches the newly falling rain.

"Sweetie Pie and I go way back, don't we?" Sirius jibes at Aimee with a smirk. Karlie giggles, but Amelia pays the Gryffindor no mind.

Remus looks at Padfoot, confused, "Sweetie Pie…?" He glances back at Amelia and notices her cheeks burning.

"Sirius always gives Aimee a hard time," Karlie explain while her boyfriend barks a chuckle. "It's innocent, really. She knows he's only playing, right Sweetie?" She looks over at Amelia.

Aimee internally rolls her eyes, but returns Karlie's regard, "Yeah," she tries not to let the sarcasm in her voice sound too loud, "I'm playing right along. Aren't I, Cereal?" Amelia shoots Sirius a look that reads: _You're lucky she's blind to this._

Black pretends not to notice and addresses Remus. "Moony, old pal, are you ever gonna introduce yourself to m'lady and the- ahem- _other_ lady?"

Karlie quickly kicks Sirius in the shin, glaring at him. Again, Sirius pretends not to notice and keeps his eyes on Lupin.

Remus widens his eyes, a little surprised of being put on the spot, "Oh, erm…" he holds his hand out to Karlie. "Remus Lupin, as you already know."

"Hey, Remus," Karlie smiles at him kindly, "We've studied together a few times."

The werewolf nods, colouring a little at being remembered, and turns to Amelia, whose natural wide-eyed-stare rests on him. "I was wondering about you. You seem to not be the conversationalist."

"Karlie, would you care to join Peter, James and I to go hunt down a certain Slytherin friend of ours?" Sirius quickly grabs the blonde's hand and motions for the other two Marauders to follow him out. They all dismiss themselves with puzzled confusion, all except Karlie and Sirius.

Remus and Amelia watch their sudden retreat with equally baffled stares.

When the compartment door slides closed, Remus clears his throat and tries making conversation again. "Erm… How long have you known Karlie?" his hoarse voice catches a little with nervousness and he clears his throat again before Amelia answers.

Shyly she plays with her hands, which adorns two rings each, as she replies quietly. "Our families have always been tied together… I'm a halfblood and she's a muggleborn, so our fathers knew each other from work. My mother's a witch, and she explained the Wizarding World to her parents when Karlie got her letter…" blushing, she looks down at her hands and continues playing with her rings on her fingers.

Remus nods, processing Amelia's story. "Was your mum in Ravenclaw, too?"

"No… she was in Gryffindor." Aimee looks up at him, frowning slightly. A crease appears between her brows, a thinking crease Remus calls it. To him, she looks like she's in deep thought, and he's curious as to what that mind of hers is pondering over.

"Does that bother you?" he asks gently, observing her expression carefully as he asks this. Amelia snaps out of her thinking trance and exhales a sigh, nodding.

"Yes," she says. "I don't think she was happy about my sorting. She says Ravenclaws are always the know-it-all type, but… really, I don't understand _why_ I was sorted into that House to begin with. I mean, I guess I know things, but I'm not… I'm not _that_ smart."

Clearly, Remus senses a confidence disorder. "I doubt that," he says. "You definitely seem like the curious smart type." He smiles as she colours slightly. "Keep blushing like that, though, and you'll definitely resemble Gryffindor," Remus adds, chuckling when she burns a bright red.

"I'm sorry!" she lets out a light giggle, covering her mouth with her hands as she laughs.

"Don't be!" Remus grins. "Glad I finally got somethin' out of your quiet lips. Don't you ever talk, um-"

"Aimee," she smiles, moving her hands from her face. "Please, call me Aimee."

He returns her smile, his eyes softening from her kindness. "Amelia's such a beautiful name, though."

"If you think so," Aimee gives him a challenging look. "Then say so."

"I will so- um, I mean, I will!" Remus flushes and chuckles at his mistake, making Amelia giggle.

"Amelia it is, then. But only for you! Don't tell anyone, it's a secret, 'kay?"

Remus pretends to zip his lips shut. "I'll keep it forever."

**A/N: I think that's the start of a cute little friendship, don't you? :3 Review and be rewarded with Belgium waffles!  
**

**Cheers,  
Kay(:**


End file.
